


Alpha Bites

by GraceMac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dead Hales, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Teacher Stiles, Wolf Derek, alternative universe, real wolf derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMac/pseuds/GraceMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groggy and disorientated was what Derek Hale felt as soon as he woke up. It was to be expected after being shot and passing out. His body deciding to stay in his shift form while he healed. What he hadn’t been expecting was to be in a small cage surrounded by other animals in cages when he woke up.</p><p>---</p><p>Fostering a wolf for his best friend and beta werewolf Scott was something nice he was doing. No he would not become attached to said wolf and wish his owners could not be found. That would mean he cared for the hairy beast that shed like a freaking cat all over his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_became_the_hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dean_became_the_hunted), [Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/gifts).



 

 

 

Groggy and disorientated was what Derek Hale felt as soon as he woke up. It was to be expected after being shot and passing out. His body deciding to stay in his shift form while he healed. What he hadn’t been expecting was to be in a small cage surrounded by other animals in cages when he woke up.

 Fuck.

 A golden retriever in the cage next to his whined and crouched in the corner when Derek looked at him. Dogs tended to cower when Alpha werewolves were around. They just couldn’t help it. Alphas being at the top of the food chain tended to do that. It did make life easier when in situations like this. It was dark in the small space indicating it had to be nighttime. A faint light from a street light barely illuminated the concrete floor in front of the cages. Looking around he figured he had enough space to shift and just break out of the cage.

 Letting his eyes bleed red he crouched down and growled. 

 Nothing happened.

 Double fuck.

 Shifting was something Derek knew how to do like breathing. He had been doing it so long that having “performance” issues like this hadn’t happened since he was a teenager. Oh he was so fucked.

 With a loud rumble from his chest he bodily threw himself at the cage. The lock on it simply clanged instead of breaking. With his teeth he gnawed at the bars and then pawed at the chain. Being inside of this cage was so awful. He needed to get out. The metal was confining and he was starting to panic. He could feel his fur ripple and an inhuman howl erupt from his throat.

 No one would be coming for him. He was pack-less.

 Maybe that was why he was such an easy target in Beacon Hills. Hunters lived in the town and trying to stay hidden was something he wasn’t very good at apparently. Even just coming back from being gone for such a longtime for a mere two days was enough to tip the hunters off that here was a shifter there… alone. He had barely moved back into the family home before he was attacked. They hadn’t even give him time to approach them and introduce himself. He wasn’t an omega free roaming around the area. This was bullshit. And as soon as he was able he was ripping the leader a new one. A growl was coming out of his chest at his frustration.

 The sound of a door opening and closing caught his attention. He laid his belly down on the cool ground and looked at whoever was coming sideways. He had to act like a dog that had no idea what was going on. So he stayed still and pretended to be interested in the dog next to him. He inwardly groaned when he saw that the retriever was still scared in the corner of his own cage.

 “He’s in here.” A male voice said; tired.

 Two men stood in front of his cage. The other one wore a white lab coat with the name ‘Deaton’ stitched in red thread. The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it. The other man was younger and dressed in blue scrubs. He crouched down with a sigh and rested his hands on his knees.

 “What happened?” He reached to the top of the cage and brought down what looked like a pigs ear. Derek inwardly winced but he was starved now that he saw it and would have no issue eating it if the young man slide it past the bars and towards him.

 “A couple was camping in the woods when they heard a gun shot. Against the husband’s better judgement he went in the direction of the shot and found him lying there. When he brought him in he said he could have sworn he saw a bullet wound and blood on his fur. But as you can see no gun shot wound.” The man named Deaton gestured to Derek. “Scott, he’s not a regular wolf.”

 The young man, Scott pushed the pig ear through the bars. “If he’s not really a wolf why is he still like this?” He sounded curious but also concerned.

 Derek snatched the snack and swallowed it down in one gulp. He eyed the two men warily. Maybe they were the hunters or knew of them. This wasn’t great. Maybe if he played at being a wolf he could get the hell out of dodge. He huffed and turned his head to lick at his fur.

 Scott let out a small laugh. “Is he… grooming?” He sounded amused.

 “It appears so.” Deaton sounded causes. “Maybe he doesn’t know he’s part man.” 

 At those words the Alpha snapped his head around and looked at them.

 Scott moved a little closer. “I want to try something…” His voice trailed off as he slid a hand down to the cement and leaned forward towards the bars.

 He locked eyes with Derek and his eyes started to glow a bright gold. He was so taken back and so shocked he couldn’t control his own from turning red right back. The Beta in front of him thought that he was an Omega that would heal under him. No way. Derek Hale was no Omega but an Alpha. Scott jumped back and his back collided with the legs of Deaton.

 “He’s an Alpha. Shit.” He scrambled to his feet and moved farther away. “Shit. Shit. There is an Alpha in Bean Hills. This isn’t good. This is bad.”

 Deaton sighed softly. “Scott this isn’t bad. Does he look rapid to you? We don’t know who he is but I know a way to find out.” He left the room only to come back a few minutes later with two surritnges in his hands. He pulled a small table on wheels from the corner of the room and placed them onto. He looked over at Derek for a moment before pulling out a paid of gloves from his pocket and sliding them on “You have two options. You can let me extract some blood from you and run it through my database of known and established packs or I can stick you with a tranquilizer and still extract blood from you.” He picked up one of the surritnges and looked over at him. “What will it be?” He smiled cooly at him.

 Both options weren’t the best but no matter what he was getting blood taken from him. The idea of being drugged was something he didn’t want to go through. Medication like that could really mess with a werewolf’s head.

 He picked up his paw and whined as it brushed against the bars. He flattened his ears against his head to show his submission. He had to fight took and nail with his inner Alpha to stop himself from lashing out as the lock was undone and the cage door pulled open.

 “This won’t take long Alpha.” Scott spoke softly. His voice went over his senses like velvet. For some reason it felt personal.His voice was soothing and he found himself closing his eyes. This Scott person felt like pack and that alone was alarming. Why did this young man feel like pack to him? It made no sense.

 The stick of the needle was quick and tried not to jerk. Even werewolves felt pain.

 Deaton stood up and capped it. “This shouldn’t take too long.”

 They both left and Derek let himself flop back down onto the ground. This sucked big time. What the hell was he suppose to do now? His body wouldn’t shift and was stuck in a freaking cage until they knew who he was. 

 His wolf wanted to howl until he was hoarse with it. But it wouldn’t mean anything in the slightest. He had no pack to come after him and rescue him from the Veterinarian office he was apparently stuck in. Maybe it was his own fault for not announcing his presence. It had been so long since he had been home he just forgot that small detail when he came back. He had loaded his boxes into the truck and hitched the camero the back and drove from the East Coast back to California in just a few days time. Werewolves could go a longtime with sleep and he felt odd checking into the few motels he slept in. All the scents drove him crazy and he only ended up sleeping a mere few hours at each stop. It was enough to get him to the next point on the map.

 How had his sister done this? Laura was meant to be an Alpha that’s why. She had left with out him and told him to wait until she called for him to follow. They had all these plans of re-establishing the Hale pack in Beacon Hills. They would reclaim the territory and it would be their home again.

 Things had gotten messy though.

 He whined softly as the memories replayed in his mind.

 The call from the local Sheriff telling him that his sister’s body had been found brutally killed.

 He had gone out a few days later instead of going out right away. Laura had always taught him to be cautious when other shifters were killed. And to be patient and wait a few days. While he was on his last shift at the bar before he was due to get on a plane was when his eyes changed. He felt the surge suddenly and he had to reach out and grasp the bar top to hold on. The manager had seen the whole thing and demanded to know what was wrong. Of course he would think Derek was drinking on the job if he was stumbling around like he was drunk. After a conversation about his sister he was dismissed and told to take a whole week off.

 He remembered staring at his red eyes in the bathroom he shared with Laura. He leaned extremely close to the mirror and watched as they flickered from red to blue. It made no sense. The wolf that killed Laura would have observed the power and become an Alpha themselves. The fact that he was turning into an Alpha meant that the wolf that had killed his sister had been part of the pack before the fire that killed the whole family but himself and Laura, at least thats what he always thought. And whoever this pack mate was… well.. they were killed just a short while ago.

 He had been anxious to get back to Beacon Hills. The drive from the airport in his rental car felt so slow and seemed to take forever. He probably could have just ran in his wolf form and he would have been there sooner than the car was taking him.

 The police station was a buzz of activity when he walked in. A few people stopped and stared at him. That in turn caused everyone to stop and look in his direction. He swallowed uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “I’m looking for…” A man with dirty blond hair approached him slowly. 

 “Derek Hale right?”

 Derek nodded and followed the other man into the Sheriff’s office while he closed the door softly.

 Laura had been killed by his uncle Peter in a fit of rage. Apparently his uncle wasn’t as dead as he and his sister had thought. The story was that a man named Chris Argent had saw him holding a young kid in a chock hold with a knife and threatened to kill him. When he had gotten a clear line of site Argent had shot him. It was obvious that he was a hunter. The name Argent was revered in both shifter and hunter communities. Derek knew the Argents personally since it was Chris’s psychotic sister who had burned his family home down. Great woman. She had under gone a hunter trial and was found guilty and put to death. Hunters were there to help keep the balance of errant omega shifters. There was a time when hunters hunted all shifters but things had progressed since then. The Argents being the forerunner in that change.

 He was the last of his family and it left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Sheriff offered his condolences and even put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He called him ‘son’ and offered any help he could.

 Two days later Derek stood over the family plot in the territory with his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. He looked down at the two fresh mounds of dirt. How had things gotten so fucked up? He was suppose to be back to start a new pack. Laura had always told him that sometimes even the most carefully laid plans could be broken apart easily. Now he would go back to New York and continue on with whatever life he could manage to make out there. The city was a great place for shifters to hide. Either the Argents didn’t know he was there or they decided to keep their distance out of respect, he had no clue.

 He scoffed and rubbed at his snout with his paw as he remember the phone call that brought him back this time and what would cement his decision to stay. The land was still considered Hale land and it was his. But if he didn’t do something with the burnt shell of a house and the land he would lose it. His family was smart. They knew that the idea of losing the land to someone else would make any Alpha wolf yen to settle into it. His mom had been sneaky so maybe it and been her. So he had the house demolished and used some of the pack money to rebuild.

 He had only managed to get his shit into the living room before he had been shot while running the perimeter. Awesome.

 The memories were interrupted when he heard Deaton and Scott come back in.

 “Well Mr. Hale, it seems we should be submitting to you hm?” The older man mused at Scott stood next to him wide eyed.

 “That’s Derek Hale?” He squeaked.

 

—

 

“You need to take him home with you.” Scott begged over the phone. His voice had that whiny edge that made him the most annoying person on the face of the planet.

 Stiles Stilinksi cringed and dropped his head down on top of the desk that currently was littered with English papers that he really needed to get a move on grading or he would not just have irritated students but some pretty pissed off parents as well. The pile seemed to get bigger as he spoke with Scott that afternoon. 

 "What?” He groaned and turned his head to crane his neck up to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Was it really almost eight o’clock at night? School got out around two thirty and he had waited until the last second to grade papers which landed him there that late. He was never playing that online game instead of grading ever again.

 “Until I find the owner I need you to take Derek.” Scott said earnestly. “He’s not a stray. His coat is too nice and he’s up to date on all his shots. You’ve fostered dogs for me before. He has no one.”

 “That’s a low blow Scott.” He sighed and sat up in his chair.

 Stiles slid his hands down his red tie and white shirt to smooth it out. The wrinkles just jerked back into place anyway. Even his dress pants had crease all over the place. He was pretty sure he had only one set of clothes left for tomorrow. Well thank god it was Friday.

 “Stiles?” Scott asked. Oops he forgot he was on the phone again.

 He groaned and started putting the essays in a pile to put into his messenger bag. “What kind of name is Derek, and why can’t you take him home Mr. I-Get-Sideburns-Every-Full-Moon.” Putting him on speaker phone he settle phone onto the desk as he got up and slid his coat on. The night was getting chilly and since he was still not so bulky as Scott and apparently become since becoming a werewolf when he was a teenager this man needed the extra layer.

 “I think he would do better with you. Remember that time I brought home that terrier? She was so skittish and pissed all over the floor. Allison came home and had a fit. I don’t want to repeat that.”

 Stiles grinned and let out a laugh as he stuffed the papers into his bag.

 “That wasn’t funny Stiles.” 

 “It kind of was. The look on Allison’s face was priceless.” He was almost full out laughing now.

 Scott let out a small growl. “I’ll tell her you said that.”

 He groaned. “Aw come on Scotty.”

 His friend scoffed. “Just come by and pick him up on your way home. I know you’re still at the school.”

 “How did you know that?” Stiles accused then back tracked. “I mean I’m at home eating a burger and curly fries I picked up.”

 “No you’re not.” Scott said deadpanned. “You were up playing that game. So that means you’re stuck doing school stuff tonight.”

 Scott was so right. He had been up extremely late but it wasn’t entirely his fault! It was the kind of magical game that sucked him in and he just had to keep playing until he was so exhausted he crawled into bed with his clothes still on. When he graduated college and come home he didn’t realize being a teacher was going to be just as hard as being a student. Don’t get him wrong he loved his job but sometimes those punks really tested him like they were with this latest paper. The assignment was to read Jane Eyre and write an essay about whether the author was portraying herself in the novel or not. They could either support the theory or dispute it. It was their choice. He still had half of the papers to grade. It would be a long night.

 “Stiles!” Scott shouted from the phone was still perched on top of a rather large literature book that Stiles and placed on his desk a few months back. He didn’t exactly keep the neatest desk.

 “Alright, Alright. Don’t get your whiskers in twist.” He muttered and picked the phone up.

 Scott groaned. “That would be a cat Stiles. I don’t have whiskers.”

 “Yeah but I bet you’d look so handsome with them.” He cooed back to his friend.

 “See you in ten.” The line went dead.

 Stiles looked up at the clock and sighed. It was half past eight and he had yet to eat. Hopefully he could pick up the dog and swing by the burger place. His stomach gurgled and twisted as he realized how hungry he really was.

 

—

 

The light of the moon was suddenly blocked as a figure stepped in front of the window. Derek scrambled up onto his legs and peered out from between the bars to see a young man in a black over coat and dress pants. A bit of a red tie peaked out along with a white shirt as he trailed his eyes up. Once he locked onto his face he blinked. His brown eyes shone just a bit from the low light and his hair was spiked up as if he had bene running his hands through it in agitation. For some reason he looked vaguely familiar. God he couldn’t wait until he was human again. Not being able to talk was really starting to tick him off. He huffed and turned away to lay down giving the man his back.

 “Um maybe this isn’t a good idea Scott.” He sounded wary.

 Scott sigh. “Stiles, it’ll be fine. Promise.” The latch jiggled. “He’s lonely. I bet he’s not use to being where he is right now and he’s scared.”

 Derek let out a snort.

 “And you think bringing him to my house and leaving him alone during the day while I’m at school will be alright? This is crazy. Its late and I’m freaking starved Scott. I need to eat like yesterday. I’ll just get him tomorrow after class.” He sighed.

 The Alpha’s ears went up at that and he was on his feet in no time. Scott had the door opened and Derek took the opportunity. He rushed out of the cage and went right up to Stiles and planted himself right at his leg and sat.

 “Well, I think he wants to go home with you.” Scott was grinning but it looked almost forced. It was gone almost as fast as it had come. “I’ll come by when I wake up in the morning and see how he is.”

 Stiles groaned. “He’ll be fine Scott. He’s a DOG.”

 “Actually… he’s a wolf.” Scott said hesitantly.

 “….What?” Stiles stared at him. “You want me to take a WOLF home with ME? Are you CRAZY? He could be WILD Scott. What if he gets out and chases bunnies and brings one BACK to my HOUSE?!”

 Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose as he flicked a gaze to Derek and then back to Stiles. “He won’t.”

 “You better hope not.” Stiles looked around briefly before looking back at Scott. “I need dog food and a leash for walks.”

 “You won’t need any of that. Just let him out in the yard and feed him whatever you’re eating. He’ll be fine.” Scott waved him off. “Listen I’ll come by in the morning. Now get out of here so I can finish giving shots and then get home to Allison.”

 The Alpha looked up at Stiles and let out a snort and pawed at his pants. He really wanted to get out of here. The clinic smelled like piss and medicine and he was shocked he hadn’t thrown up yet. If he stayed any longer he just might.

 “Alright boy.”

 “Derek. His name is Derek. Just call him that.”

 “Ugh Scott, the fact that you know his actual name because of your werewolfyness is scary.” Stiles let out a full body shutter before focusing on the wolf next to him. “Alright Derek lets go.” He pat the Alpha’s head as they started for the door. “I hope you like burgers and curly fries because they are the best food to ever grace this earth.”

 Deaton and Scott watched them leave. “You think it wise to not tell Stiles Derek isn’t an actual wolf but an Alpha?”

 The Beta shook his head. “Not yet. Lets try and figure out what is going on first. Why he can’t turn back and who shot him. Stile’s house is the safest place for him.” He sighed. “I need to protect my Alpha, even if he doesn’t know why and who I am yet.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Note : I am extremely sorry for the wait for this. There were a few things that had happened that were completely out of my control. I deeply apologize.

 

 

It had been a week since Stiles brought Derek home. And he would be totally lying if he said that he didn’t feel attached to the hairy beast that shed like a freaking cat all over his house. He felt like he spent at least an hour after class every day scooping up dog hair and putting it in the trash. His couch was getting a permanent thick layer of black on the light tan furniture. He wanted to be mad, he really did. But every day he came home to a wolf waiting by the front window and it was nice to come home to someone. Derek would whine as soon as he was in the door and push his nose into his thigh as he dropped his bag and jacket on the chair in the entryway. Then Stiles would get down on his knees and pat his head and rub his ears with a goofy grin. It was nice.

Today he had a treat for himself and for his wolf. Ugh he had to stop calling him his. This was getting ridiculous. Scott would soon find the owners and then he would have to give him up. He should really call Scott and tell him to just take him back o the clinic. It would be better for Derek. Who was he kidding. It would be better for himself not the wolf currently pawing at the window as Stiles got out of his jeep. The bag in his hand rustled as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

He opened the door with his keys and barely made it in before Derek was on him. He had him pushed down and sprawled out on the hard wood floor.

“Shit. Derek what the hell is with you.” He groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

The contents of his bag had spilled out and he scrambled to put the papers back in. Derek the whole time whined and bumped him in the shoulder to almost knock him over again.

“Dammit hold on.” Stiles snapped. He was frustrated already that day because of the teenagers being unruly and then his feelings about keeping or giving Derek away were just making him feel on edge.

The wolf took a few steps away from him and sat back waiting quietly.

“Sometimes I swear you can understand me.” He muttered.

Derek yipped as if in reply. But that was ridiculous.

Stiles finally pulled himself up off the floor and just dropped his messenger onto the couch and carried the now crumbled bag into the kitchen where he deposited it onto the counter top. The wolf following him the whole time. He pulled out the contents with a grin.

“Surprise! Burgers and curly fries!” He was grinning like a loon as he pulled open the paper. “Now let us be thankful for this meal that we are about to-“

Derek jumped up onto the stool at the breakfast bar to grab his burger that was right on the edge. His body was big and he crashed into the piece of furniture and it went falling down along with him where it broke into at least ten pieces. Stiles simply closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He breathed in and out for a few more minutes.

“No. The wolf did not just try and sit at the breakfast bar Stiles. He’s an animal NOT a person.” He had his eyes still closed. “You are dreaming this up because… because..” He groaned. “This is ridiculous. “I’m seeing things. I’m going the hell to bed after this.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose and started unwrapping his food.

After dinner the pieces of the stool were gathered up and put in a pile by the back door to be either thrown out or put back together if he could figure that out. Mostly like it would be scraped. The whole time Derek followed him closely whining. It was almost as if he was apologizing for breaking the stool. But that was crazy thinking. He was just extra tired from grading papers.

The young man sighed. “Its alright boy.” He sat right down on the hard wood floor in the middle of the kitchen ad rubbed the wolf’s ears and started scratching under his chin. The wolf looked at him and cocked its head with another soft whine. “Its alright. You just wanted to act like a human.” He sighed and started rubbing his back. “I just wish.. I could keep you, ya know? Scott called today and left me a billion messages to call him back. I don’t want to though. I want to keep you even just a little longer. Maybe… maybe I’ll just text him and he can come get you while I’m at work so I don’t have to be here… its… “ He lowered his head and let out a shaky laugh. “When you’re here I don’t feel so alone.”

Derek whined again and butted his head up against Stile’s shoulder. He let out a shuddering breath and ran his hands aggressively through his hair.

 

—

 

Fuck. Stiles wanted to keep him. He wished he could stay too, with this crazy hyperactive young man who always had a bright smile when he came home to see him sitting by the window. Derek knew exactly when Stiles would get home everyday and couldn’t wait for it. It was hard being a walk and not being able to use fingers to explore his home. He had resorted to using his nose and paws to figure things out. First, Stiles was alone. He wasn’t in any relationship at all and it seemed as if it had been a while if he had. The smell of the sheets was purely him. And if he happened to smell anything sexual he ignored the way it made something in his stomach flip at how good it smelled. Second, Scott was Stiles best friend. They spoke every night about how he was doing and if anything weird had happened. Derek could only assume he meant if he had changed into a human. And the third thing was something he didn’t realize when he first stepped into the home. Stiles was the Sheriff’s son. The man that had been there when his family had burned to death and had delivered the news of his sister and uncle being killed.

He laid his head down on his paws and whined softly. The memories always came at night. The need to howl had been overwhelming that day. Wolves only howled to alert other members of the pack that the Alpha was near. He had no betas. But the need was still there. And he tried to shake it out of him as he got up and shook his head back and forth. The need was blinding and it caused a small pain in the back of his head. He scrambled to the window and howled loudly before falling down and collapsing onto the ground breathing heavily. He suddenly felt so much better. His head felt clearer than it ever had before. He inhaled deeply and that flower tinged scent made him rumble and turn to look at the figure curled up under the duvet that was on the bed. The human snored softly and slept on. Derek jumped up onto the bed and crawled over to stick his nose into the young man’s neck just after licking his ear. He rumbled and cuddled close to him.

In his dreams he was human. He could wrap his arms around the young man and pull him back against his chest. He would slot his knees up behind the other man’s and hold him tightly. A very human nose would scent behind his ear and his tongue would gently taste the skin of his shoulder, that was exposed by the sheet that had fallen down. In his sleep the alpha felt how warm Stiles was and at home he felt.

 

—

 

A loud noise jolted Stiles awake. He flailed and almost fell out of the bed as he focused his eyes on whatever it was that he felt pressed up against his side. It couldn’t have been Derek since it seemed as if the wolf had finally crawled into bed with him. Maybe he had left the window open and something was knocked over by a breeze. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. Figures Stiles was going to have to give him back and he finally became comfortable with him to sleep in the bed. Gazing up at the ceiling he decided he would tell Scott he would keep Derek.

Speaking of Scott wasn’t that him shouting his name from across the room by the window? “Stiles!”

His whole body jerked as he sat up. He felt the wolf next to him stiffen. Hopefully he wouldn’t attack Scott.

“What the fuck Scott?!” He looked at the bedside clock briefly. “Its three o’clock in the fucking morning. Did you kill a deer again? Because I think you need to start talking to—“

A low growl interrupted his rant… and it wasn’t coming from Scott. Stiles jerked to where he assumed Derek was lying. In the low light he could make out a dark shape. It was larger than that of any animal he ever saw before. His eyes trailed from the bottom up to the top where a pair of red eyes were staring at him.

“Holy Shit.” The young man jerked and tumbled out of the bed. He stood up and almost got tangled in the sheets around the same time that the figure sat up.

Scott, being the wonderful werewolf he was just stood there staring. In fact he was slowing turning his head as the thing with red eyes growled low and menacing. “Derek… you’re scaring him.” It looked as if it pained his friend to move towards the figure. All the while Stiles was shaking and terrified. “Look at what you’re doing to him!” The figure jerked around to look at Stiles. Scott must have come to his scenes about how fucking DARK it was because the next thing he knew a low light was flooding the small bed room.

The figure turned out to be a young man with dark brown almost black hair…. And he was naked.

“What the FUCK is going on?!” Stiles yelled in a cracked voice.

Scott muttered, “Cover up man.” He tossed a pillow in the air and the man reached out and grabbed it. He placed it over his groin area as his cheeks tinged a pink.

Stiles swallowed and slowly back away towards where the door to the hallway was located. He couldn’t deal with this right now. The man in front of him growed softly and he found himself wanting to make a break for it but he stood still as a set of red eyes flashed at him. His annoyance only increased at that.

He turned to Scott, “An Alpha in my room? Really Scott?” He sighed and rubbed at his temples. He was tired and did NOT want to deal with this right now. “What am I a magnet for all these things? First it was the harpie and then the troll. Lets not even TALK about the Sasquatch.”

The beta looked at him with an exasperated look. “Stiles its not what you think.” He looked everywhere but at his friend.

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“He wasn’t drawn you your bedroom, he’s here because I didn’t know where to keep my Alpha while Deaton and I figured out what was wrong with him. But obviously he’s fine”

“……What?” Stiles said in a quiet controlled voice.

Scott had decided to have him foster a WEREWOLF ALPHA and not TELL him? Oh shit just got real REAL fast.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Taking a breath he pointed to the door. “You are both exiled from my house.”

“Stiles!” Scott stumbled out.

Derek took a softer approach, he whispered his name in such ha way it almost sounded heartbroken. But Stiles would NOT be swayed. This was ridiculous. They were BOTH ridiculous and he was NOT having ANY part of it. He opened his eyes and let out a long drawn out sigh.

“Its three am and I have to be up at six am to teach Scott. I can’t deal with you both right now. I’m going to count to five and both or you furry assholes better be gone.” He passed and they both just stared back at him. “One… two..”

“Stiles, Wait a second!” Scott took a step towards him but Derek growled low in his throat. Protective much? Wow.

“Three.. Four… I’d move if I were you. I have wolfsbane spray in my night stand and I am NOT afraid to use it.”

Derek looked so hurt by that statement it almost made Stiles relent. Almost.

Scott let out a long suffering sigh and grabbed Derek by the bicep. “He can’t be reasoned with when he’s like this. Trust me. We’ll come back tomorrow.”

“FIVE!” Stiles shouted.

Both werewolves booked it out of that house so fast it was as if Stiles DID have the spray. Though his night stand draw was filled with nothing but tissues and magazines. The spray was actually in his sock drawer but they didn’t know that.

Once he heard the back door slam shut he flopped back on the bed and groaned. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst I'm on tumblr : gracethewere


End file.
